Just One Touch
by Panda-Boo17
Summary: While on Big Time Rush's first tour, new feelings are uncovered for Kendall and Carlos. SLASH! PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR-obsessed girls and guys out there! :D I really hope you enjoy this fic! I've been working on it for exactly a month, and I'm really happy with how it turned out. It's also been a while since I posted a Kenlos fic, so I hope you like it! :D **PLEASE R&R! :D **

**Just One Touch **

The four boys of Big Time Rush were having a blast on their very first tour! Their recently-released first album was selling out all over the place, and almost every concert stop had been sold out before the tour even started. All of them felt such a rush when they would run out on stage to be met by thousands of screaming fans every other night. This was more amazing than any of them could have ever dreamed. There was only one kink in their tour schedule: for some reason, Gustavo hadn't managed to secure them a tour bus before the tour started, so they were having to travel by plane to each concert stop, staying in whatever hotel was closest to the venue. The boys had been looking forward to having their very own tour bus, but none of them had a problem with their current travel arrangement; hotel rooms were more spacious than a tour bus anyway.

Everything was going smoothly….until they stopped in Atlanta. When they checked into the Sleep Inn nearest the concert venue, they were informed that there had been an error with their reservation, and instead of getting two double rooms like always, they got one double room and one single room. Kelly tried to get them to fix the error, but there were no other rooms with two beds available, so they were stuck with it. Deciding that it wasn't worth getting into an argument over, the boys played a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors for the rights to the room with two beds. James and Logan won. Logan was the only one who could stand to sleep in the same room with James because the pretty boy snored notoriously, and Logan was a rather heavy sleeper. Carlos was fine with this arrangement, too. Kendall _said _he was fine with it as well, but on the inside, he was terrified.

Kendall had been in love with Carlos for as long as he could remember. At first, he thought it was just a little crush, but as soon as he hit puberty and his hormones kicked in, he knew it was much more than a crush. He could hardly ever take his eyes off the hyper, helmet-wearing boy. When they were supposed to be paying attention in school, he would find himself zoning out and his eyes would drift in Carlos' direction, and they would stay glued there until Ms. Collins noticed and would threaten him with detention. Kendall always made sure to wear loose shorts or sweatpants during dance rehearsals because he found it next to impossible to not to get hard at the very sight of Carlos all hot and sweaty(and usually wearing a tank top). Occasionally, he would have to excuse himself from rehearsals to go to the bathroom to relieve the tension in his groin. And things didn't get any better after they got home. Almost every night, erotic images of Carlos would find their way into Kendall's dreams, causing him to wake up with a raging hard-on underneath his covers. Kendall wanted more than anything to tell Carlos how he felt, but at the same time, he was terrified that if he did tell him, Carlos would hate him and it would be the end of their friendship. He couldn't bear it if that happened, so he just tried his best to keep his feelings bottled up inside. Now that he was having to share a bed with Carlos, even if it was just for one night, he was scared of how his body would react to being that close to the raven-haired boy….and how well he would be able to control himself.

Just as he suspected, Kendall found it impossible to fall asleep that night. He tried to refrain from tossing and turning so as not to wake Carlos, who was slumbering away next to him. The adorable Hispanic boy was wearing nothing but a pair of close-fitting boxer briefs, which he had come out of the bathroom wearing right before the two of them crawled into bed, and Kendall just couldn't get this fact out of his head no matter how hard he tried. Every five minutes, he found himself glancing over in Carlos' direction to admire how beautiful and perfect and _hot _he looked. The moonlight streaming in through the window cast a perfect soft-blue glow across his flawless bare skin. Kendall almost had to clamp his thighs around his hands to keep from reaching out for just a brief touch. _Curse that boy for being so irresistible! _

Almost as soon as that thought went through Kendall's mind, Carlos moaned softly and shifted around in his sleep so he was laying on his side with his back facing the blonde boy. The sheets only covered his lower half, so the smooth expanse of his back was left perfectly exposed, practically begging to be touched. Kendall suddenly found himself in a battle with his own conscience. It was like he had those clichéd shoulder-angels, one telling him to do what he really wanted, and one telling him to wait and think about whether it was right or wrong.

"_Go ahead and touch that perfect skin….you know you want to." _

"_But what if he wakes up and catches me?" _

"_You know how hard he is to wake up in the mornings; why should now be any different? Just reach out and touch him just a little, and he'll never know." _

"_No! Just as sure as you do, he'll wake up, and everything will be out in the open before you're ready." _

Kendall finally decided to take a chance, hoping that Carlos was experiencing one of those deep slumbers he was known for. Carefully scooting closer behind the smaller boy, he timidly reached out to run a slow hand down his back. A slight shiver ran down his spine at how soft and warm the caramel skin felt. It felt just like he imagined it would. He longed so much to press his lips against it over and over with Carlos writhing in pleasure against him. When the smaller boy didn't stir, Kendall thought that maybe, just _maybe_, he could steal _one _quick kiss. Taking a deep but quiet breath, he carefully scooted to within a couple inches of Carlos' sleeping form. He could feel the warmth of Carlos' body radiating to his own, and all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around him, and hold him while he slept. He knew there was no way he could do that without waking the raven-haired boy, so he turned his thoughts back to what he originally planned to do. As he pressed his lips against Carlos' perfect skin for the first time, he couldn't help but let his eyes flutter shut. For one brief moment, it was as if the whole world melted away, and every dream and fantasy he'd ever had about the beautiful Hispanic boy had come true….that is, until Carlos stirred from his seemingly deep slumber.

"Kendall? What are you doing?" Carlos asked in a sleep-laden voice as he looked over his shoulder.

"N-nothing." Kendall instinctively said, his body frozen in fear.

"You were doing something because I felt you run your hand down my back, and you just kissed my shoulder." Carlos contradicted.

"_Oh, shit, there's no getting out of this! He's gonna hate me, I just know it!" _

"C-Carlos, I-I can explain." the blonde boy stammered as he shakily crawled out of the bed, and stood next to it, "It's….it's complicated. Th-there's no easy way to s-say this, a-and you're probably gonna hate me, but ummm…."

Kendall's voice seemed to die in his throat before he could say those last three words. He tried with all his might to make them come out, but they just wouldn't. Carlos had turned over and was now sitting up, and staring at him with an urging look as if to say, 'Well? Just say it!' At the thought of Carlos hating or rejecting him, Kendall felt his eyes starting to burn from tears, which were rapidly creeping in. He was never one to cry easily, so he instinctively tried to hide his face by turning and walking over to the window, resting his hands on the sill.

"I l-love you, Carlos. I have for as long as I c-can remember. I haven't had the guts to tell you b-because I w-was afraid you would h-hate me. I understand if y-you don't feel the s-same about me, but….please, please don't hate me." Kendall poured out as he cried freely.

He was about to say more, but was suddenly cut off when a hand on his shoulder spun him around. Before he could react or say anything, Carlos pulled him into a bruising, passionate kiss. The kiss lasted a few brief seconds, but it was enough to leave a look of shock plastered across Kendall's face. He was speechless.

"I love you, too….I always have. You're not gonna believe this, but I've been scared, too. I mean, it's not too often that the captain of the hockey team is gay, right?" Carlos explained, punctuating his last sentence with one of his trademark adorable smiles.

Kendall remained silent and motionless for a few seconds while he processed everything Carlos just said, before pulling the smaller boy into a passionate hug, which was gladly reciprocated.

"Why the hell did I wait so long to tell you?" he breathed as a few more tears spilled down his cheeks.

"It doesn't matter." Carlos answered, resting his head against Kendall's shoulder just like he'd always wanted to, "What matters is that it's all out in the open, and we're together now."

Kendall pulled back from the hug just enough to see Carlos' face, their bodies still pressed together perfectly.

"Together. I like the sound of that." he whispered.

"Me, too." Carlos replied as he leaned in to press a brief kiss against the taller boy's lips, "And if you wanted to do some touching and kissing….all you had to do was say so."

Kendall raised his eyebrows at this. With the slight look of seduction Carlos was sporting, he quickly got the message, his heart rate speeding up noticeably.

"But before we get ahead of ourselves, I think we should use protection. You know….just in case." Carlos said before Kendall could ay anything.

Kendall had to admit, he was impressed by this; it was a level of maturity the hyper boy rarely demonstrated. He also had to agree; it was a good idea for them to be responsible.

"Okay. There's a gas station down on the corner; they're bound to have condoms. I'll run down there and get us some, and when I get back….I'm all yours." he said, giving the smaller boy a seductive look of his own.

Judging by the way Carlos let out a soft moan, and stepped to the side so Kendall was no longer sandwiched between him and the window sill, he seemed to really like the sound of that. Kendall wasted no time in changing out of his pajama bottoms and into a pair of black skinny-jeans, a pair of black Converse, a random t-shirt from his duffel bag, and a dark blue hoodie.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." he said, giving Carlos a quick kiss before eagerly crossing the room, and heading out the door.

He made his way down the empty hall to the elevator, which he rode down to the large lobby. Crossing the lobby in long strides, he walked out the glass door and was met by a burst of cool night air. He sprinted across the parking lot to the edge of the road, waiting for an opening in the traffic before crossing to the other side. It was a short walk to the corner of the block where a Marathon gas station was situated, it's small parking lot brightly illuminated by several security lights. He entered the gas station through the rather heavy glass door in the front, and quickly located the aisle containing small medical/health supplies such as Advil, first aid kits, band aids, etcetera. Carefully browsing through the various items on the shelves, he quickly located the condoms. There were a few different kinds, but he didn't have the time or the patience to comparison-shop, so he just picked a small pack of basic ones. He was about to step away when something caught his eye. Next to the condom display were a few different kinds of lube. Kendall was so excited(and somewhat aroused), he didn't even think of lube when he entered the gas station to get condoms. He knew they would be needing it, so he selected a small bottle that was labeled _'Liquid Sex Strawberry-Scented Personal Lubricant'_. He had heard that Liquid Sex was a really good brand, and he knew that Carlos would enjoy the sweet strawberry scent.

Now that he had all he needed for what was sure to be the most amazing night of his and Carlos' lives, he made his way to the front of the small store where the check-out counter was. He had to wait in line behind two other people, which only made him more impatient and flustered. While he waited, all he could think about was the fact that Carlos loved him back, and that the beautiful Hispanic boy was waiting in their hotel room for him so they could consummate their long-hidden feelings for each other.

"Sir? Excuse me, sir? SIR?" Kendall was suddenly broken out of his thoughts by a voice calling to him.

When he snapped out of his trance-like state, the first thing he saw was the guy behind the counter staring at him.

"You're next in line, sir." the guy pointed out.

"Sorry." Kendall muttered under his breath as he stepped up to the counter, and set his two items down.

"Hm, looks like someone has a hot date tonight." the check-out guy commented as he rang up the condoms and lube.

"I do. With my _boyfriend_." Kendall answered with a cheeky grin.

For a moment, the check-out guy just stared at him before quickly totaling up the two items.

"That'll be twelve-ninety-four." he said, putting the condoms and lube in a small plastic sack.

Kendall quickly counted out the correct amount, and handed it to the awkward check-out guy before taking the plastic sack, and heading for the door.

"H-have a good time on your….date." the check-out guy said as Kendall opened the door.

"Oh, I will." Kendall answered with a wink as he stepped outside.

He giggled to himself, and smiled from ear to ear at the thought of how awkward that guy must be feeling right now. He then made his way back to the hotel, walking at a faster pace than he had previously. When he finally found himself outside the hotel room door, he took a moment to calm himself and take a deep breath before sliding the key-card through the lock, and stepping inside. Carlos, who was sitting on the edge of the bed with his back facing the door, turned to look over his shoulder as soon as he heard the door open. A smile tugged at his lips when he saw his new boyfriend enter the room.

"Hey, hot stuff." he greeted, "Did you find the condoms?"

"Yep, and I got us a little something extra." Kendall replied as he kicked off his shoes and socks, and strode over to where Carlos was sitting.

He took the small pack of condoms out of the plastic sack, and set them down on the bedside table, then took out the small bottle of lube, giving Carlos a seductive smile as he did.

"Oh, we'll definitely be needing some of that." the raven-haired boy commented as he stood, "But first…."

He never finished his sentence, but took the bottle of lube from Kendall, set it down on the nightstand, and stepped closer so he was standing well within the blonde boy's personal space. Snaking his arms up to wrap them around the taller boy's neck, he pulled him into a slow, seductive kiss. Almost on instinct, Kendall brought his hands up to rest briefly on Carlos' sides before sliding them around to his bare back. He sighed softly at the feeling of the smaller boy's warm, flawless skin underneath his hands. A pleasant, warm tingling sensation rushed through his whole body, feeling the most prominent in his groin area.

"Move your hands lower." Carlos moaned softly into the taller boy's mouth.

Getting more excited by the second, Kendall gladly did as he was told, sliding his hands down Carlos' back to his hips. He gently squeezed the two perfect mounds of flesh through the thin fabric of the boxer briefs covering them, bringing Carlos' body closer against his own in the process. They both moaned a little louder this time, and Carlos brought one hand up to run his fingers through Kendall's hair (which the blonde boy quickly discovered that he loved). The feeling of the smaller boy's practically naked body and his soft, warm lips against his own was a million times more amazing than in his dreams. Before Kendall could make a move to deepen the kiss, Carlos pulled back, but only an inch or two; just enough to make Kendall long for more.

"You're wearing too many clothes." the smaller boy whispered, bringing his hands around to slide them up under Kendall's open hoodie, slowly pushing it off his shoulders.

Kendall quickly wriggled out of the garment, letting it drop unceremoniously to the floor. He then pulled his t-shirt off, and the two of them instantly resumed their heated kissing. This time, Kendall decided to venture a little further by lightly teasing his tongue at the smaller boy's lips. He was instantly granted access, and both of them moaned when their tongues clashed. Kendall almost felt lightheaded from the pleasure as he explored the warm wetness of Carlos' mouth, seeking out all his sensitive spots. He knew he must have found one of them when Carlos moaned, and tugged lightly at his hair. Kendall could feel himself getting harder by the minute in the tight confines of his skinny-jeans. The feeling of Carlos' bare skin pressed against his own was driving him crazy. He took a step forward to try and gently coax Carlos back onto the bed, but was met by surprising resistance.

"Wait." the smaller boy gasped as he pulled back from the kiss, "Lemme do something first."

The two of them shared a brief moment of eye-contact before Carlos leaned in to lightly nibble at Kendall's neck. While he did this, he occupied his hands by running them along the blonde boy's firm chest and abs. Next, he moved over to nibble along Kendall's collar bone and shoulder. He moved progressively lower over the blonde boy's torso as he slowly lowered himself to his knees, all the while getting more and more turned on by listening to Kendall's soft moans and sighs. As he situated himself comfortably on his knees, Carlos suddenly found himself eye-level with the rather impressive bulge forming in his boyfriend's jeans. He ran his hand experimentally across it, and was rewarded by a harsh gasp from the blonde boy.

"Ngh, we've only been together for half-an-hour, and you're already such a little tease." Kendall said in a breathy voice.

Carlos let out a soft giggle and said, "You want some more?"

Kendall nodded quickly, his heart racing with excitement as Carlos set to work at undoing his jeans. Once they were open, the smaller boy yanked them down Kendall's legs before making quick work of his underwear. The blonde boy's cock bobbed slightly in front of Carlos' face as he stepped out of his jeans, and kicked them aside. Carlos felt his own cock twitch in his underwear at the sight of Kendall's thick length arching out from his god-like body. Reaching up, he wrapped his hand loosely around it, and gave it a few light strokes. A small smile tugged at this lips at the way Kendall moaned and tilted his head back in pleasure. Now that he had Kendall distracted, he thought it was the perfect time to go ahead with what he planned to do when he knelt down. He glanced up to make sure Kendall's eyes were closed before he swooped in to engulf the head of his cock in his mouth. The sudden new sensation caused Kendall to gasp and look down, a shiver running up his spine at what he saw: Carlos on his knees in front of him with his perfect, kissable lips wrapped around his cock, starring up at him with sinfully-innocent brown eyes. He couldn't count the times he had woken up in the middle of the night with beads of sweat covering his brow, and his covers either kicked to the floor or tangled around his legs after having a dream about this very thing.

"Ngh, C-Carlos!" Kendall gasped, having to brace his hand on the edge of the nightstand to keep from practically toppling over.

The raven-haired boy moaned as he seductively-slowly pushed more of Kendall's throbbing length into his mouth, and ran his free hand up along his thigh. He took the taller boy's cock in as far as he could without stimulating his gag reflex, using his hand to stroke along the rest. He couldn't help but reach down to rub himself through his underwear when Kendall moaned loudly and cursed under his breath. When he started to slowly bob his head, the blonde boy ran an encouraging hand through his hair, tugging gently on the short, raven locks.

"Mm, baby, that's _so _good…." Kendall breathed as the head of his cock bumped the back of Carlos' throat, and he massaged the underside with his tongue.

A couple moments after that, Carlos pulled off him, his lips making an erotic pop as he did. Kendall gasped at the sudden loss of sensation, and looked down just as Carlos stood.

"I need you so bad." he whispered, grabbing Kendall's hand and pressing it against his groin.

When the blonde boy felt how hard and turned on Carlos was, he knew it was his turn to be in charge. But of course, he wouldn't just _dominate_ the smaller boy….that is, unless he wanted him to.

Grabbing Carlos by the waist, Kendall pulled him into a heated kiss, quickly pushing his tongue past his lips. Carlos instantly responded, and complied when Kendall used his body to push him back toward the bed. A simultaneous moan escaped their lips as they fell back onto the mattress. They parted the kiss briefly to scoot back so their legs weren't hanging over the edge, but quickly resumed once they were comfortable. Carlos brought his hands up to run them all along Kendall's back, purposely grazing his nails across the sensitive skin every now and then. The blonde boy really seemed to like this because he moaned low in his throat, and shifted his hips so their hard cocks rubbed together.

"K-Kendall….please!" Carlos gasped as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Please? Please, what, baby?" Kendall asked in a teasing voice, "What do you want me to do to you?"

"I want you inside me." came Carlos' simple but provocative answer.

Deciding that both of them had endured enough delicious torture, Kendall leaned up to reach over to the nightstand where the condoms and lube were. He picked up the latter, and turned back to Carlos. However, before he proceeded, there was something he needed to ask.

"Carlos….have you ever done this before?" he asked cautiously.

"No." the smaller boy answered, confirming Kendall's suspicions, "But I really want to. I've wanted you for so long….and I trust you."

A small smile tugged at Kendall's lips as he leaned down to give Carlos a light but heartfelt kiss.

"I trust you, too." he whispered, his warm breath tickling Carlos' face.

With that, he leaned back on his haunches, and flipped the cap on the lube open. Carlos spread his legs apart as Kendall squeezed some of the clear substance onto his fingers, excitement and a bit of nervousness coursing through him. Scooting a little closer between his boyfriend's legs, the blonde boy reached down between them to gently massage the lube around his tight hole. Carlos gasped softly when the cool substance came into contact with his overheated skin. The mere act of Kendall touching him down there made his cock twitch. Carlos let his eyes flutter shut, and he was so caught up in the pleasure, he was caught slightly off-guard when Kendall carefully pushed a single finger inside him.

"I-I didn't hurt you, did I?" the blonde boy stammered when Carlos gasped and his eyes shot open.

"No, you just….surprised me is all." Carlos answered.

His nerves calmed(for the time being), Kendall proceeded to slowly move his finger in and out of the smaller boy's virgin hole to get him used to the feeling. When he felt the tight muscles loosen up, he carefully added a second finger, paying special attention to Carlos' facial expressions. The raven-haired boy felt a few small twinges of pain as Kendall scissored his fingers, but it was nothing he couldn't handle, and after a little while, he felt nothing but pleasure. Kendall's cock throbbed with need as he watched Carlos moaning softly and squirming under his touch. He couldn't wait for his cock to receive the same attention his fingers were getting.

By the time Kendall finished preparing him, there were three scissoring fingers buried inside Carlos, and he almost had to force himself not to come right then.

"Mm, you ready, baby?" Kendall asked as he withdrew his fingers from the smaller boy's body.

"Ngh, so ready." Carlos answered, bringing an amused smile to Kendall's face.

Reaching back to the nightstand, the blonde boy picked up the box of condoms, and quickly took one out before returning the box to the nightstand. His hands were shaking just slightly with excitement as he ripped the square wrapper open, and slid the clear condom onto his throbbing cock. Reaching for the lube again, he squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers, and used it to thoroughly slick himself. He hissed softly at the much-needed friction and the coolness of the lube. Carlos could feel a bit of nervousness creeping in around the edges as he watched Kendall preparing himself, but he tried to remind himself that everything would be okay; the blonde boy would never do anything to hurt him.

Once he was all prepared, Kendall scooted close in between the smaller boy's legs so their hot bodies were touching. Carlos situated his legs a bit further apart to make sure Kendall had enough room as the blonde boy reached down to guide his cock into position. The two of them shared a moment of eye-contact as if to say, 'Okay, this is it' as well as, 'Oh, God, I love you so much' and perhaps a whisper of, 'I can't believe we've waited this long'.

A weak gasp escaped Carlos' lips as Kendall slowly started to push in. Carlos could tell by Kendall's movements that the blonde boy was trying his best not to hurt him. With his free hand he was tenderly stroking his thigh, and he would pause every couple of seconds to allow Carlos time to adjust to the feeling of being penetrated for the first time.

"Just relax, baby." Kendall whispered soothingly when the smaller boy scrunched up his face in pain.

Carlos gave a small nod, and reached down to stroke himself in an effort to ease the pain between his legs. It took a couple minutes, but he was finally able to relax and let Kendall push in all the way. The blonde boy couldn't help the guttural moan that slid past his lips when he was surrounded by Carlos' perfect, warm tightness. He fought against every quivering nerve in his body that was telling him to move, but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Carlos at this most intimate of moments.

"You okay?" Kendall breathed when he noticed Carlos' breaths coming at slightly heavier and quicker intervals than before.

"Y-yeah." the smaller boy answered, "Ngh, you _feel _bigger than you look."

Kendall smiled at this, and leaned over to press a brief but sultry kiss against Carlos' lips. He then placed a series of light kisses along the smaller boy's jaw, delighting in the soft moan that he elicited.

"I won't move until you're ready." he whispered into Carlos' ear.

"Move!" Carlos gasped almost before Kendall could finish his sentence.

With that, Kendall leaned back up to support himself on his hands on either side of Carlos' body. He slowly pulled back until only the head of his cock remained inside the smaller boy before surging forward, causing both of them cry out softly. Kendall quickly regained his composure, and repeated the motion. His movements were somewhat awkward at first this was his first time, too, but he soon figured out a steady pace of thrusting that drove them both insane. Carlos arched his back off the bed, and moaned loudly as his entire body tingled with pleasure.

"K-Kendall! Your dick feels s-so good!" he managed to gasp out.

This turned Kendall on to no end; he'd heard it countless times in his dreams, but that was nothing compared to hearing it for real. Tightening his fists around the sheets, he thrust harder into the smaller boy, wondering what other erotic sounds he could evoke from him. He was rewarded by being pulled down into a sloppy, passionate, tongue-involved kiss. The two boys drank in each and every moan and sigh that the other made, and Kendall just loved the way Carlos nibbled at this bottom lip. The smaller boy may have never had a girlfriend(or boyfriend) before, but he was an _amazing _kisser!

"Mmm, baby, you're so hot!" Kendall groaned as he leaned up a bit from the kiss, "Your ass is _so _tight! Ngh, it feels so good!"

Seeing the blonde boy all hot and dominant like this drove Carlos out of his mind with pleasure. His cock was so hard, it was jutting up against his abdomen, just begging to be touched. Reaching down between their bodies, he gripped his throbbing length, stroked it rapidly to match Kendall's fast pace of thrusting. As the blonde boy leaned back up on his hands, he forced himself to keep his eyes open so he could admire how beautiful Carlos was with his caramel skin glistening with sweat, and his face all contorted in pleasure; and so he could watch while the smaller boy jerked off with him inside him.

Kendall could tell that Carlos was getting closer to the edge with each passing minute just by the way his hand's movements were becoming more erratic and jerky. Wanting them to come as closely together as possible, he began exploring with his thrusts, seeking out that one spot that was sure to send them both over the edge. He knew he had found it when an erotic cry tore it's way past the smaller boy's lips.

"D-do that again!" Carlos gasped.

Kendall gladly did so, moaning loudly when Carlos clenched his muscles around him. Both of them could feel a familiar tingling sensation building in the pit of their stomachs, and it took only a few well-placed thrusts to turn their moans into cries of ecstasy. Carlos' hand stuttered around his cock as he came hard, splattering rope after rope of white cum across his abdomen. Kendall gripped the sheet beneath them so hard that his knuckles turned white, and a loud groan that sounded suspiciously like Carlos' name escaped his lips.

Once the last waves of pleasure washed over them, they were left weak and out of breath, and the only sounds that filled the room was that of their heavy breathing. Kendall collapsed on top of Carlos as his shaking arms gave out from under him. The smaller boy grunted softly from the weight of his boyfriend, but it was nothing he couldn't handle; he rather enjoyed the closeness and the contact.

"That was….s-so amazing." Carlos breathed, finally breaking the near silence.

Kendall moaned softly in agreement, and turned his head to place a loving kiss to the smaller boy's sweaty cheek.

"Something tells me, we're gonna be needing some more condoms for the rest of the tour." he said, sounding rather tired and somewhat sleepy.

Carlos couldn't help but giggle softly. He and Kendall were in love, and he couldn't wait to see what the rest of the tour and the future would hold for them.

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I really hope you enjoyed it! *super duper snuggly panda huggles to all who did* **PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


End file.
